Mori's Thoughts
by Soulofthepast
Summary: Years after the host club graduate things are still the same madness as before, but, how has it changed? Take a look at Mori, his musing, and some minor host club madness as he does what he's known for best, quiet observation. One shot.


A/N: I like OHCHC and so, I did this little one shot. It is Mori POV- I hope you like it. Please read and review. Only meant as a one shot.

I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club. I am merely a fan.

* * *

She smiles, she dances around, she holds down the fort, and she controls the madness that is the host club on any given day. She can tell the twins apart, withstand the constant daddy comments from our laughable, yet deeply kind hearted king, and, she can see through Kyoya as if he were a clear glass window. The man would never admit that outwardly, but she can, has done so before, and will do it again. She cares for my cousin, and does it well. I think I had seen a level of maternal instinct there many times. Oh, and of course, she acted as a man so that she could pay off a debt. At least, that was the start of all of it. Years later, things work differently.

How it changed I don't know, and I don't really care much. Either way change happened. I sit here at the counter of a simple kitchen, a basic home, with a news paper trying to check the stocks on a few companies that I've been looking into. It was not far ago my family were commoners like my wife. We were servants for another family until a union merged us and granted us the ability to make money. I don't know much about it, besides what I was told by my parents, but I assume that is why I don't have such aversions to living this life now. If fate hadn't taken a turn, I would still be a commoner after all.

My son looks like me, talks like me, but is very much Haruhi as he sits there in his green school uniform looking at a document for the mock trials at his school. He is cute, I must admit, and I see so much of his mother in him as he sits seemingly uncaring that his other friends live in the lap of luxury. We could too, if my wife had allowed for such a thing. We aren't hurting by any means, and although we aren't in a mansion, we do have a lager house than she ever had. I am a man of very few spoken words, but I do think a lot. Perhaps on a level not many understand. Simple on occasion, but mostly masked, I rarely speak outwardly.

After all, why voice what I can so easily say merely by the features on my face. What I say, I say because it must be spoken, not because I want idle banter to overtake me. The last thing I want is to be Tamaki. A fine man indeed, but, that doesn't mean I envy his disposition of hyper activity. Hunni is enough to deal with if I give him enough cake. No, while I care deeply for all of the hosts I am happy at my place. Speaking little, thinking constantly.

I turn the page as a crash takes the front door off its hinges. I don't flinch, but my son, not fully used to such a ruckus falls off of his chair. I looked down at a small child. It is most definitely Hunni's son if the lollipop in the kids' mouth is any indication. The little one is barely four years old and already a yellow belt. As a taller person walks in the damaged door is being replaced by an annoyed Hunni, once again muttering about proper use of martial arts.

"Don't break the door." I say as I look down from my paper. Simple and matter of fact is good enough for me as I return to the paper. The small child is hooked onto my son and I can see the aggravation in his eyes. That's a trait from Haruhi, I can assure that much. I don't mind people hanging on me, and in fact, I love to be around children despite my gruff appearance. When the host club daddy and a smaller version of him come bounding through the door I know there will be trouble. This is even more evident when I hear Haruhi chiding Tamaki and our daughter mirroring the same effect as she's yelling to be free from the blond and his smothering.

Why does this seem like an unending cycle? I sigh and look up, of course it is. I had to rescue her mother years ago for the same reason. I stand, my tall figure dwarfing everyone in the room as I rescue my little girl. She too looks like me, both of my children picked up my looks. She did however pick up the tomboyish issue, much to the dismay of the twins and their inability to stop shoving my child in things she has a large amount to distaste for. She's even more boyish than her mother and I'm starting to question her sexuality. Then again, it could just be that she has the same basic idea her grandfather has, but whatever; I'll deal with that when we cross over that bridge.

Haruhi shoos out the host club for the day, leaving us with some peace. I look at my family. How nice it is to see my son and daughter stand by the woman I love. I'll need to be off to work soon, as will the rest of the host boys. I'll drop my son off at school I attended my entire life; he wanted to be with his friends. My daughter will attend the public middle school; she'd rather muck around in the casual school system and her friends are that of a commoner status. With her hair cut almost as short as mine, and in a male's uniform I wonder idly how much my family differs.

In a way, I still am one of those 'damn rich people.' Haruhi complained about. My son is very much me. He follows the crowd where they must go; wordlessly providing his undying support, no matter how obscure the situation gets. My daughter is very much her mother, and perhaps more overtly like her grandfather in the way she speaks and acts, only reversed to fit a male persona. Life and history repeats itself slowly I notice, outside of the window the blond host king and the troops are doing just as they had when we were teens. We adults may look like a bunch of frat boys, Haruhi often using the term, but at least I know the kids don't mind.

As two fathers with orange hair chase down four boys and two girls of very similar looks and a violet eyes boy continues to eye my daughter, a small boy and girl stand by their parents out of the way. One, the little boy to be exact, is shouting anime related terms, while a girl with glasses and jet-black hair watches quietly. She's not the first born son; however I have a feeling, if she's anything like her father, that won't matter. She will mostly find a way to surpass her father one day.

I turn back to my family seeing my son seemed to have become a perch again as the smallest of children, both in height and age, has found his way back inside the house clinging to my son. If one thing is clear it's this; history can and will repeat. When it does, I have a feeling that it will be even more messy and chaotic that anything ever before. Nodding to the kids they get the message, into the car they go, it's time for school.

Kissing my wife on the cheek I do speak. I speak passionately and fully. I express my views at length. While rare for me to do such a thing, it is as I have stated, She has changed us all for the better and I am happy to state such gratitude and the purest of feelings. "Haruhi, you aren't to be working today. If you even try to drive to work I'll send Tamaki after you." I kiss her lips and for a moment I know I'll be late if I keep this up. "I love you Haruhi and I want you to be good and stay home. I know you like to work, but the agreement was five months, and since today-" I paused looking to the calendar to be sure. "-is the starting day, I want you to live like a damn rich person, eat some fancy tuna, and enjoy your quiet time. When that baby gets here you know just as well as I do that peace will be but a fleeting thing."

"I know Mori. I know." She says to me. "I'll be good." She looks me in the eyes and kisses me. Her eyes tell me everything I need to know as I find myself locked in her gaze. It reads very easily. 'She'll kill me if I call Tamaki, she would rather Kyoya chase after her in case of an issue. She's annoyed that she can't go to work. She knows what it's like by now, the host club getting even more insane with each passing day. She secretly loves each new family member adding to the commotion. She loves me, our children, the club, and the entire inadvertent ruckus that is caused by it. If I don't get the kids to school on time I'm going to get another moon swing and an earful and looks to kill as an after effect.'

I look at the latter cringing; I know those looks, more powerful than words and more painful than any beating Hunni can give. 'I'm just kidding.' Her eyes tell me as she smirks a tad. She picked that up from being around the twins, I'm sure of it. I nod and smile as I walk out the door. Funny how things work, I've learned to speak more. She has learned to speak to me less. In the end it's just the changes we've gone through among many others. I guess she's changed from my influence too. I unlock the car door. "Ready?" I ask as I back out of the driveway. Yeah, I changed alright, but, I like it that way.

END-

* * *

Please read and review. Let me know if you think I've done well.


End file.
